Another Mystery Unlocked
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the ten Portal Masters go into the Mirror Of Mystery to stop their evil counterparts and Evilon, Rachel gains a new power, one that is her strongest one yet. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze and Daniel (only mentioned in this story), asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Another Mystery Unlocked**

Another sunny day in Skylands found Rachel, Kairi, Blaze, Crystal, and the other Portal Masters all were relaxing in one of the large clearings a bit away from the Academy. Alongside them were their partners and for the Portal Masters who had Skylanders for lovers, those same Skylanders were relaxing beside their Portal Masters. Just then, Crystal, who was relaxing beside her new Supercharger partner Spitfire, let out a scream which alarmed the others and they saw Kaos standing not too far from where they were, but just as Kaos opened his mouth, Blaze jumped up and launched his kunai at him, the chain wrapping tightly around the bald Portal Master who suddenly looked very fearful and to everyone's surprise, passed out. As everyone looked confused at the passed-out Kaos, they noticed there was something different about him and the way he had approached them too without attacking gave them pause. "Should we take him back to the Academy?" Kairi asked.

Blaze shook his head. "No, that's Kaos' trick to get us to take him there so he can attack it," he said.

No one could argue that possibility and Roller Brawl came to a decision. "I'll go get Master Eon," she said, giving Blaze a kiss. "Watch out for that creep."

He nodded, watching her skate off before turning to see the others looking at him with matching smirks on all their faces. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"Is there a day you two don't kiss?" Isabel asked jokingly.

"No," Blaze said, turning away, but a barely-noticeable red tint came to his face.

Thankfully, Roller Brawl came up with Master Eon behind her and the guardian of Skylands was shocked to see Kaos, but must have sensed something too because he told Blaze to release Kaos, to which the Fire/Undead Portal Master did, the kunai going back into his gauntlet. A moment later, Kaos woke up and saw them all glaring at him and he gulped before standing up, looking scared.

"Listen to me, please," he said pleadingly.

The polite tone of voice, the lack of name calling, and the pleading note convinced them to listen and Rachel took a step forward. "We're listening," she said as the others nodded.

"I am the Kaos from The Mirror Of Mystery," he said. "And I need your help to stop Evilon and his evil Portal Masters from taking over."

"Who's Evilon?" Crystal asked.

"Master Eon's evil counterpart," Isabel said in explanation.

The others were just shocked that Kaos had come to ask them for help, but Blaze wasn't buying it so readily. "How do we know you're telling the truth, Kaos?" He growled out.

"The Mirror Of Mystery is an opposite world," Rachel explained. "The Skylands in the Mirror Of Mystery is inhabited by peaceful Trolls, but the Mabu, Persephone, and Flynn are evil."

"And Evilon has Portal Masters like us?" Kairi asked the not-evil Kaos.

"Yes," he said with a shudder. "And like Evilon, they are very powerful."

Blaze was still not quite convinced. "How do we know he's not lying so he can know the location of the Academy?" He asked.

"If this Kaos did come from the Mirror Of Mystery, he would already know where the Academy is," Master Eon suggested.

"Yes," Kaos said. "Follow me, please."

Again surprised by his good manners, they all started following him and Kaos noticed Roller Brawl and he smiled. "My, you're very beautiful, milady," he said. "May I kiss your hand?"

Although knowing that this wasn't the Kaos she despised, Roller started to feel a little creeped out and a katana came between her and Kaos, the owner of the sharp sword glaring at the bald Portal Master. The scary aura surrounded him and the ground melted a bit too. "Lay a hand on her and you will lose that hand and your life," the Fire/Undead Portal Master said warningly.

The not-evil Portal Master was immediately frightened and swallowed hard, sweating bullets. "Alright, I won't," he promised meekly.

Roller Brawl put a hand on her love's shoulder. "My flaming fire, please calm down," she said sweetly to him.

As he did so, he held her close, looking at the others. "I'll meet you all back at the Academy," he said before he teleported both himself and Roller Brawl to the Academy. Master Eon looked at the others.

"There's something…different about Blaze," he said.

"It's been a very slow process for us," Isabel admitted.

"Even though Blaze has let go of his past," Kairi said.

"It still haunts him," Rachel said as they all headed off for the Academy. Arriving there, they met up with Blaze and Roller Brawl, who led the way to the Mirror Of Mystery. Master Eon peered in and looked at the others.

"This Kaos is telling you the truth," he said just as an evil laugh sounded and the same chilling message the Trap Team had received from Evilon played. Decision firmly set in their minds, the Portal Masters looked at each other and nodded, making up their minds and knowing what they had to do.

"We have to stop Evilon and his Portal Masters," said Blaze.

The others nodded, bidding their partners farewell and the Skylanders and Portal Masters who were mates exchanged kisses. "Be careful, my love," Rattleshake said to Isabel.

"Keep alert, my beautiful mermaid," Thumpback said to Kairi, who nodded.

"Come back safe, my flaming fire," Roller Brawl said, hugging Blaze.

"See you when you return, my proton," Magna Charge told Rachel.

"We'll be careful, my magnetic charge," the Tech Portal Master said to the Ultron, who somehow blushed. The ten Portal Masters, along with the good Kaos, entered the Mirror Of Mystery. "Everyone stay close," Rachel cautioned. "And expect anything."

* * *

The sight that met their eyes was a horror scene for the Portal Masters that hadn't yet experienced the Mirror Of Mystery and it was down-heartening to those who had experienced it before, but now saw evidence that it was now a war zone. Every bit of ground or building was scorched and destroyed. "Kaos wasn't kidding," Isabel said.

Just then, a dark, unfamiliar, evil laugh sounded and what landed before them was something not even the most experienced Portal Master could have expected or even anticipated.

They were looking at Blaze's counterpart, who had similar armor, but unlike Blaze, his counterpart had a helmet on that only showed his eyes and they were a blood red, his body was covered in armor with spikes and the arm gauntlets had razor sharp talons on his fingers and on his back were two katanas that were covered in blood. He held a screaming troll in his hands and before everyone's eyes, except for Crystal's because Rachel, who was holding her, covered her little sister's eyes just in time, did the unthinkable. He set the troll on fire, a fire that was white, and the troll vanished into thin air. Shock filled them all, especially Blaze, that this counterpart was a killer.

The doppelganger Fire/Undead Portal Master sensed them. "Come out from there and face me!" He said.

Looking at each other, everyone nodded in unison on a silent decision and came out, activating their Portal Master powers before upgrading to their Imaginator powers, getting both power orbs and/or weapons ready to battle, but the evil Blaze scoffed. "You all aren't worth killing," he said before he saw Blaze. "Except perhaps him."

Blaze glared at his evil counterpart while Kairi stepped forward. "You're going to pay for killing the innocent lives here!" She yelled and blasted water at him, but the water just evaporated into steam thanks to Evil Blaze's fire shield.

"It's my job," Evil Blaze gloated. "I've killed off everyone who dared to defy Evilon."

The others quickly realized that meant he had killed half of Skylands and heard him chuckle. "Hmm, maybe if I ask Evilon, he'll let me keep you girls as pets," he said.

All ten of the good Portal Masters glared at him, seeing how this guy was so much like Daniel, but much more evil. Then, to their complete shock, Evil Blaze's katanas turned into a pair of demonic wings. "You want to defeat Evilon?" He scoffed. "You don't have a chance."

He flew off, but his words didn't deter the others at all as they once again readied their powers. It was only about an hour or two later that they found Evilon's castle, but unlike before, the mirror was no longer outside the castle. "It's inside," said Good Kaos. "You must get inside and destroy him and deal with his evil Portal Masters. Good luck."

Knowing what lay ahead of them, the ten Portal Masters charged, battling their way through the Mabu armies and soon gaining access inside the castle, but coming face to face with Evil Kairi, who laughed when she saw them. "You goody-goody Portal Masters thinking you can beat us?" She taunted.

Kairi stepped forward. "I'll take care of her," she said. "You guys go on."

But as they all continued, one by one, they were met with their evil counterparts and soon it was down to just Blaze, Rachel, and Crystal, who were soon faced again with Evil Blaze. "You girls find Evilon," Blaze said. "I'll deal with this murderer."

Nodding, the sisters quickly moved, looking everywhere for the mirror of Evilon. "Rach, do you think our friends will be okay?" Crystal asked worriedly.

Rachel looked unsure, but then nodded. "We must have faith in our friends," she said and then noticed a glow coming from one of the rooms. "Come on. I think we just found Evilon."

And they had, along with something else.

Evil Rachel was there beside Evilon and judging from her stance beside him and her glare, she was not only Evilon's loyal servant, but his bodyguard too. "So that little twerp wasn't kidding about finding other Portal Masters," Evil Rachel snarled. "Portal Masters that reek of being goody two-shoes."

"Crystal, get behind me," Rachel said softly, readying herself to face her doppelganger and hoping against all that there was no Evil Crystal here. It was bad enough having to battle her evil doppelganger.

Evil Rachel snarled again and charged at them, the spiky armor she wore looking very malicious as she went to attack and Rachel quickly blocked it, using her telekinesis and shuriken. It was going well for a bit until Evil Rachel moved her hand and a strong, telekinetic bubble surrounded Rachel, trapping her. "Rach!" Crystal cried out in fear as Evil Rachel went after her. The Life Portal Master tried using her powers, but it was no use and Evil Rachel towered over her.

"Brat," she spat, slapping Crystal hard across the face.

Now one way to get Rachel very mad was to hurt her family and when she saw her little sister fall to the floor, holding her face, something deep inside the Tech Portal Master snapped and with a loud roar, she broke free of the telekinetic bubble, surprising Evil Rachel and Evilon. Crystal was watching in awe as Rachel was floating now in mid-air, her eyes now a golden color and the golden aura representing the Tech element surrounded her as her gold-colored clothes shimmered and slim, gold hand gauntlets appeared on her hands, gold boots appeared on her feet, and a golden headband with gold coins appeared in her hair. Every weapon from every Tech Skylander known appeared around her and seemed to mold into her golden gauntlets before she turned and her gold eyes set upon Evil Rachel, who was shocked to see this change in her good counterpart.

Bringing her gauntleted hands close, electrokinetic energy surrounded Rachel's hands as golden shuriken appeared and she put them together in a powerful orb before sending it at Evil Rachel, who screamed as it hit her full force, knocking the wind out of her. "You are defeated," Rachel said, her voice echoing a little. "Now leave."

Evil Rachel got up and turned to Evilon. "Find someone else to be your bodyguard," she growled. "You said our good counterparts were weaker than us!"

While this was going on, Rachel checked on Crystal. "You okay, hon?" She asked.

"I'm okay," the young girl said. "Rach, what power is that you have now?"

"I don't know," Rachel said. "But it just might give us the edge we need."

The others soon met up with them with their clothes partially shredded and torn in a few places and Blaze's armor was chipped and burned, but other than that, they were all fine and were shocked to see Rachel floating above them. "My evil counterpart left after I defeated her," she said to them.

"My evil counterpart told me she had nothing left," Isabel said. "She lost Rattleshake in a battle sometime back."

"Same thing with my counterpart," said Kairi.

"That's why Evilon recruited them," Blaze said. "He preyed on them when they had lost everything."

The ten Portal Masters now turned to Evilon. "And now you lose, Evilon," Rachel said. "Everyone, combine your powers!"

Quickly, they did so and Rachel used her new powers to help them, holding the combined orbs together in one giant orb that they all now turned to face Evilon, who was now looking afraid. "Time to smash you once and for all," Kairi said and with equal cries, they all threw the giant power orb forward, smashing the giant mirror into tiny pieces before a powerful earthquake began to shake the castle and they quickly ran out, meeting up with Good Kaos.

"Thank you, good Portal Masters!" He said. "Good luck to you in your world!"

With that, he teleported them back to the portal and they quickly escaped, leaping out of the Mirror Of Mystery and landing in tired heaps in front of Master Eon and their partners, who helped them up. Magna Charge instantly noticed the change in Rachel. "Rachel, my love, what happened?" He asked.

She looked at him, her golden eyes meeting his one green eye. "When I was fighting my evil counterpart and she trapped me, she slapped Crystal and that made me snap and…this new power surrounded me and allowed me to defeat Evil Rachel and it helped us in the battle against Evilon," she said.

"It did," Isabel said. "Rachel was able to hold all our combined powers together in a giant orb with our help and all that power smashed Evilon's mirror into several pieces."

"What kind of power is it, Master Eon?" Blaze asked curiously.

"It is called a Skyelemental power," Master Eon said with a smile. "This power only comes out when a Portal Master is pushed to their breaking point, but absolutely refuses to give up."

He now looked at Rachel. "With your new Skyelemental power, you can access any of the Tech Skylanders powers with simply a thought. Your gauntlets can provide your weapons as you chose them."

Rachel was stunned to hear that. "Can this power be used at any time once it's unlocked?" She asked.

"Yes, but should only be as a last resort," Master Eon cautioned. "And only then."

She nodded in understanding before giving a mental thought and feeling the Skyelemental power leave her as the gold boots, gold gauntlets, and the golden shimmery clothes vanished, leaving her in her normal clothes, but then she felt the headband still in her hair and Master Eon smiled. "Just as your necklace helps you to activate your Portal Master and Imaginator powers, your new headband will help you activate your Skyelemental power."

He then turned to the others. "And now that one Skyelemental has been unlocked, it won't be long before the rest of you will unlock your Skyelementals," he said with a smile. "But you must have patience, for it will happen when the time is right."

The others nodded and Rachel took a deep breath, feeling the responsibility of her new power weighing in a little on her, but she knew she could handle it with her friends' help.

And she'd do the same for them when they gained their Skyelementals too.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
